


Cigarettes

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Series: Cold Wind [18]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Wrench pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, he could see Numbers smoking on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes

As Wrench pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, he could see Numbers smoking on the balcony. Numbers had never smoked in front of him, and his clothes and apartment never smelled like smoke either. _He must be really upset._ Wrench thought as he turned off the ignition. He sat in his car a while, watching the bright orange cherry of Numbers' cigarette glow brighter in the dark with each inhale. Wrench steeled himself for the inevitably awkward conversation that was to come, and stepped out of the warm car into the cold. He could see Numbers' hastily stubbing out his cigarette and retreating back into the apartment, and felt his chest tighten in anticipation. He didn't expect Numbers to be angry, on the contrary, if the texts he'd sent to Wrench were any indication, he'd probably be intensely serious. Wrench climbed the stairs and reached his apartment, hesitating for a moment outside the door before taking a deep breath and walking in.

Numbers was sitting on the couch, head lowered and looking like he was ready to receive the telling-off of a lifetime. Wrench sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder, looking down at the carpet. They sat in silence for a while, Numbers desperately trying to figure out what to say and Wrench just enjoying the quiet before they would inevitably have to get down to brass tacks. After what felt like eternity to Numbers, Wrench turned and looked at him.

_I didn't know you smoke._ Numbers looked embarrassed.

_I don't, normally. I quit a while ago but now I only do it when I'm really stressed out._

_It's terrible for you, you know._

_Yeah, I know._ They stared at each other in an awkward silence a bit longer before Numbers could muster up the courage to keep the conversation going.

_I really missed you._ Numbers held his breath. Wrench's response was what could make or break this, and he was terrified of having put it all out there like that. He felt vulnerable, like he was standing in front of a firing squad and had a 50/50 shot that all the guns were unloaded. Wrench smiled gently at him, and he felt an immense weight leave his shoulders.

_I know. I got the bazillion texts you sent me._ Numbers grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

_I was just desperate. I wanted to be able to explain myself._ Wrench's face hardened slightly, and Numbers could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

_I just need to know..._ Wrench's hands hovered in the air, trying to find the exact right words. Each second they were still Numbers felt more and more dread building up in his chest.  _If you had known about the kid, would you have done it differently?_

_God yes!_ Numbers knocked his fist with intense force.  _I'd have waited until they left, or gotten the kid out somehow or... anything! Anything! I didn't know! I wouldn't just straight up kill a kid if I could help it! I didn't have a choice! When it comes to witnesses, it's us or them, and I'd do anything to keep you safe._ Wrench nodded solemnly.

_Hammer said you'd say that._ Numbers furrowed his brow worriedly.

_What else did he say?_ Wrench chuckled slightly.

_To stop being a fucking baby. To be a professional about it. To be glad you did it quick. To be glad you have my back. To be glad you're not the kind of sick fuck who would enjoy it._ Wrench put his hand on Numbers' shoulder for a moment, squeezed it gently, and continued.  _I'm sorry._ Numbers' eyebrows shot up.

_What?_

_I'm sorry. I've never had to deal with anything like that before and I didn't act professionally. What's worse, I didn't trust your intentions. I should have. You had a good reason for doing what you did, and I just freaked out. I mean, it was still horrible, but...we have to get past this. We have to. We can't afford to get hung up on shit like this. Granted, it's mostly me that's hung up._ Numbers gave Wrench a small smile and nodded silently. 

_If you don't mind me asking, what made you come around?_ Wrench pursed his lips.

_Hammer. He told me what you'd said, and some stuff he's had to do, and stuff he's seen and... it made me realize that this is our life now. We deal in death and human misery. It's our job, and we can't exactly put in two weeks notice when it gets too rough for us. Besides, you and Hammer are all I have. I have to toughen up and get over this if I want to keep my small, weird little family._ Numbers' eyes widened.

_ I'm your family?  _ Wrench smirked.

_ Of course you are, asshole. Come here. _ Wrench pulled Numbers into his arms and buried his face into the nape of his partner's neck. He felt Numbers stroke his back and nuzzle his nose against Wrench's ear. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the long-absent scent of Numbers' hair pomade and cologne. He had been so upset he hadn't had time to actively miss Numbers, but now that he had his partner back in his arms, he felt so much more at ease and safe.  They sat in silence again, this time much more comfortable than the last. Wrench couldn't help but think how much he'd missed Numbers' face, the way he smiled, the quirky way he signed. He felt Numbers let out a large sigh, but if it was relief or contentment, he couldn't be sure. He squeezed his partner tighter, hoping to get the point across that he had no intention of leaving again.

Numbers couldn't help but feel overcome with relief as his vision blurred with tears of joy. He had been bracing himself for the possibility that Wrench would never hold him again, and yet here he was, nuzzling his neck and holding him close. Numbers had come dangerously close to losing the only person that really mattered to him, and to have him back felt like nothing short of rapture. He suspected Wrench would be a bit wary for a while, but he resolved to himself to be patient and help the younger man work through his hangups. Killing kids was a complicated issue in their line of work, and he remembered the intense guilt and heavy drinking that came with the very first time he had to do it. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Numbers muttered to nobody in particular. If there was some sort of cosmic force who had heard his desperate begging for Wrench to come back to him, he wanted them to know he was deeply grateful.

Wrench pulled out of the hug, quickly cupping Numbers' tear streaked face in his hands and leaning in for a kiss. He felt the familiar scratch of the older man's beard against his face and tried not to smile, concentrating instead on how soft Numbers' lips felt pressed against his own. He felt Numbers' hands snake around his shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Numbers sucked on Wrench's bottom lip until Wrench relented and opened his mouth, inviting the older man's tongue inside. Their tongues slid across each other, sending a wave of pleasure through Numbers when Wrench pulled back and made a face.

_You taste like an ashtray._ Numbers made an apologetic face.

_Sorry. If it helps, I don't feel like I need to smoke to calm down anymore._

_Good. I intend to keep it that way._ Wrench tried to pull Numbers back into the kiss when a sudden ringing startled Numbers, and he frantically checked his pockets to find his phone. Wrench cocked an eyebrow and Numbers sighed heavily.

_Sorry. Work. Hang on._ Wrench smiled softly and nodded.

“What.”

“Erm, Numbers, mate, I don't have a load of time but I figure I ought to warn ya-” Jergen stopped suddenly.

“About?”

“An... old friend is back in town, working for Fargo again. Might make things a little difficult between you and your... ah... beau.” Jergen was whispering now, and barely audible.

“I don't have 'old friends', man.” Numbers closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What the fuck was he going on about?

“I'm gonna try not to take that personally, mate, but- fuck! Shit! I gotta go!” Jergen hung up abruptly, leaving Numbers with more questions than answers. 

_Well? Do we have a job?_ Wrench looked at Numbers quizzically.

_I don't think so. Aussie's just being weird._ Numbers shrugged, and heard his text message alert go off. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, flipping open his phone and scanning the screen.

_WHAT'S UP, FUCKNUTS? GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM VEGAS! -LETTERS_

Oh shit.

 

 

 

 


End file.
